


Tip Of The Arrow (Far Cry 4)

by DatAussieDJ



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatAussieDJ/pseuds/DatAussieDJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and violence were never balanced in Kyrat. It was one or the other.</p>
<p>  The Golden Path and The Royal Army have been fighting for dominance for decades while the powerless Kyrati villagers were stuck in the middle of it all, living life in fear of losing their homes and loved ones.</p>
<p>  Alice was on neither side.</p>
<p>  She lives the life of a hunter, providing pelts and handpicked herbs to the less fortunate communities in the South.<br/>  Everything for her was going fine, until she got the word that the son of a noble leader has returned to Kyrat and was seeking answers.</p>
<p>  Can Alice trust this 'Son of Mohan'? And what problems will she run into if she somewhat did?</p>
<p>  And one more thing to know about Kyrat; someone is always listening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Routine

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own any of the characters (apart from my own OCs) from the Far Cry series, all belong to Ubisoft. 

*Warning: Will be mature scenes; violence, blood, swearing, etc.

 

 

I was a predator.

My senses were focused, balanced. The gentle wind carried away my scent, the shadows of the high forest canopy casting over my still figure, the trickling stream adding as a distraction.

I was invisible to my prey.

Crouched with my fingers holding back the drawn string, I breathed steadily, in and out. The feathers of the arrow brushing against my cheek as I did so.

The sambar was relaxed and content sipping away at the clear fresh water without a single worry. But the occasional twitch of his ear or the flaring of his nose showed that he was still on alert of anything that could pose a threat.

I was a tiger.

I realigned the centre of the crosshair to his neck, and - once I was comfortable - I struck.

My signature blue-feathered arrow pierced cleanly through his neck and he thumped dead to the ground. The beat my heart was pulsating in my ears disappeared and the natural sounds around me returned as I was brought out of focus, satisfied with my kill. After slinging my bow over my shoulder I trotted over to the sambar and crouched down beside it, pulling out the arrow and replacing it with my khukri. Thanking him for his death, I pressed the blade in and gutted and skinned the sambar from all the parts I needed. It was worthless taking his magnificent antlers as a trophy so I left them.

I carefully placed the meat and skin in the package I had already made to carry the pelts of a wolf I skinned earlier, tied it off and heaved it onto my shoulder. Then I began walking back the way I came into the forest and headed back towards Banapur.

➳ ➳ ➳

I paced through the village, the pleasant scents of the assortments of foods and herbs flowed into my nose as the market ladies and children greeted me a warm welcome. I love the atmosphere of this place so much. It's the only town in Kyrat I actually feel safe and homely in.

I turned down the ever so familiar corner off the path and in no doubt did I come across the face I wanted to see.

"And so the hunter returns," Sabal said with a smile as soon as he caught sight of me.

I pulled down my hood and handed over the heavy package of the meat and pelts as well as the small bag of wild herbs I picked while I was out.

"That should be enough to keep half the town happy for a few days." I replied, returning back a small smile.

Sabal handed the package to one of the solders to put away in the storage hut. "With the Royal Army's sudden movement here in the south, resources have been limited. We are so lucky to have you here with us, Alice." He thanked me before squeezing me in a quick hug.

I don't know what it was, but I've always had some sort of connection with Sabal. Almost like a brotherly one. But...some of the Golden Path guys always keep teasing me about how much Sabal goes crazy for me when I'm not around him. It's pure nonsense...well...at least I hope it is.

"You tell me exactly that everytime, no need to keep doing so. Though I do appreciate the thanks-"

My sentence was cut short when Amita came bolting up to Sabal, fright and panic written all over her face as she caught her breath. Her jet black hair was sticking up in all places in her braid, so that adds to the panic.

"G-...Ghale is captured in De Pleur's palace with Darphan. We need to send troops now to infiltrate." She spoke is all of a hurry meaning nothing to me but obviously something big to Sabal, who in no doubt jumped straight into action.

"Group A, load up and head straight to De Pleur's mansion!" He called out orders to the lot of soldiers loitering around the centre of town.

They too did as they were told with no hesitation.

Amita faced me, grabbing my shoulders as I stood there absolutely oblivious to what was going on.

"Kanan is having another wolf problem. Bhadra and I were supposed to help her, but clearly I have to deal with something more...problematic. Do you mind going over and helping her again, please?"

I hated when she did that.

She played an act of actually having a liking to me when she needed my help to do something for her. But in all other times, she ignored me like I was nothing but a bad, lingering smell.

But I couldn't reject helping Kanan, the unresponsive old alcoholic lady not too far from here who is completely out of her head in her own world.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

Amita let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. And make sure to take explosive arrows." And she ran off to chase after Sabal.

"Make sure to take explosive arrows." I mocked her words childishly to myself before walking off to my shack to gather some explosive arrows. But I had stopped in my tracks when a particular voice called out for me.

"Hey, Alice!" Jason came jogging up to me.

Jason was the new guy here, apparently fresh off some drug-trafficking and slave trading encouraged island called Rook. I've heard that he took down the two cores of the system and how he survived the 'jungle fever'. I hadn't really come to much of a liking to the guy for some reason I didn't even know.

"Hey Jason." I greeted as nicely as I could.

His blue eyes flickered back and forth like he was checking no one was near. "Are you busy at the moment?" He asked while leaned in real close to my face.

I ignored the urge to push him away. "I kinda am, yeah. Come see me later." And with that I ended the conversation there.

I collected a few arrows rigged with an explosive end and began making my way down to Kanan's farm, pondering about what the Golden Path was making such a huge fuss about.

Who on Earth was...Ghale? It rings a bell in my head, but I didn't think much of it.

But the fact that he or she is trapped in Paul De Pleur's stronghold with the possible chance of Pagan Min being there was enough for me to conclude that Ghale is in some deep shit.


	2. Son of Mohan

"The wolves den has been taken care of once again, Kanan." I informed the old woman, who - as every other time I see her - continued pouring the homemade beer past her dry lips; unresponsive to my presence.

"Alright then." And I left it at that.

My feet trotted down the incline of the makeshift dirt path and soon I was back onto walking on the main road leading to Banapur. It wasn't soon when a rather horrid stench hit me, making my nose scrunch up in disgust and on the point of gagging. 

I came across something poking out of the foliage just a few feet away. It was too long and rounded to be an animal. I picked up a smooth stone and threw it in the direction, with no response, suggesting it was safe to investigate. Though I had an arrow drawn as precaution, just in case. I nudged my foot into it again with no movement. But as I crouched down beside it and pushed away the dead shrub, my hand made contact with something mushy and in reflex I scrambled away in terror of what I saw.

A slightly decomposed body dressed in its Golden Path uniform.

The smell was unbearable and it instantly made bile raise up my throat. It's not that I'm not familiar with dead corpses of that of the rebels - because trust me, I am - but the fact that its muscle tissue and exposed entrails were practically melting into the earthy soil was something I didn't want to involuntarily come across.

 

Just as I straightened myself up off the ground, the sound of a transmitted voice crackled through the dead rebel's radio in its bony hand.

"...we still don't know his location, he could be dead already for all we know..." The familiar voice of one of Sabal's right-hand men spoke. 

Curious as to what was being conversed, I picked up the UHF radio and then resumed walking along he dirt road while listening on everything being said over the channel.

"No. Ajay is the last person Pagan Min wants dead right now. We need to get into the mansion immediately." Sabal barked affirmatively.

"But the Royal Army-"

The audio crackled for a few minor seconds before the sound of a door opening in the background could be heard. My body stiffened at the click of a gun chambering a bullet, but relaxed slightly at Sabal speaking calmly.

"Ajay Ghale," Now that rings a bell tower. "My name is Sabal, I'm from the Golden Pa- *CRRR*" I cursed under my breath when the line cut off when I least wanted it to right at this moment.

Ajay Ghale. Why is that name swimming around my head, annoying the living hell out of me?

 

Surely this guy doesn't have any relation to the deceased leader of the Golden Path; Mohan Ghale. But what would I know?

Sighing defeated, I clipped the hand-held device onto the strap of my holster and focused my attention to the front of me. The long empty dirt road lined with shedding trees, the remnants of their viridescent leaves shivering in the wind before landing on the ground. Despite it not even midday yet, the sun was showing no mercy in beaming its humid and burning rays. It was much warmer down in the South than the North which makes it the perfect environment for hunting. I don't so much go up to North of Kyrat since everytime I do I somehow get involved in something with Pagan's mercenaries.

I shuddered at the horrible memory of me nearly being mistakenly taken for as a prostitute. 

My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by two Golden Path trucks piled with rebels loaded with weapons speeding down the road and zooming past me, a cloud of dirt engulfing me and stinging my eyes. I instantly assumed they were called in to escort this Ajay Ghale guy. 

Seeing as there was an ATV a few metres up the road, I leapt onto it - washing off the urge to pursue my curiosity to follow the rebels to wherever it was they were going to - and sped onto the road to my right that climbed the high mountain up to Banapur.

➳ ➳ ➳

It wasn't long until the Golden Path arrived back. When they did, all the villagers were already crowded around them praising their safety on the return. I myself didn't really fuss over it and just went into my wood hut perched on the end of town. Upon entering the small house with its insides barely lit by the sun beaming through weak cracks in the walls, anger and shock filled me at the sight of who was tampering with my drug equipment.

"Jason?! What are you-"

With a single stride forward he had pinned to the wall, his large hand covering my mouth, silencing me. He motioned with his finger for me to be quiet as he shut the door then letting me go.

"Please don't freak out at what I'm about to tell you, okay?" He whispered. I was still too shocked and confused to argue with him, so I simply nodded.

The air between us was filled with tension and an awkward seriousness and I couldn't ignore it. The look in Jason's eyes was what I sensed to be deadly, like he was ready to hurt someone real bad.

"You've heard about this Ajay dude, right?" He asked to start things off. 

"I can't seem to get from anything having to do with him all morning."

Jason ran a hand through his spiked brown hair, an obvious sign he was frustrated. "So I talked to some of the people here, seeing what they know about him. And what did I find out? He was the one who killed my dad!" At the second he raised his voice, I grabbed his shoulder and did my best to keep him quiet. 

When it got silent, I took the chance to begin questioning. "What do you mean? How on Earth did you figure that out without even seeing the guy yet?!" I whisper-yelled.

"He and some other f#ckheads were involved in the robbery at the store my dad worked at at that time. Sh#t hit the fan quickly and it was Ajay who pulled the trigger." Jason explained angrily, before slouching down on a stool beside him and just let his eyes wander over the bland floorboards.

"Are you sure it was him and not one of the other guys that were with him?" 

"Apparently he was the only one with the shotgun. But he never got caught because he blamed the death on one of the other guys who helped with the goddamn robbery,"

My eyes were drawn to the sight of my equipment I used for converting herbs into recipes of sense enhancers and medicine. Beakers, each with their own volume of different plant extracts, were spread everywhere. Liquid of my previous premade medicine were spilled on the tabletop, a flask boiling a weird bluish-green concoction, and silverware decorating nearly every inch of the desk.

A frown furrowed into my eyebrows. "That doesn't explain why you were in my house, stuffing around with my drug setup."

Jason averted his gaze to the bench filled with all the assortment of mess he made. "I was trying to make a poison, to kill the f#cker..." He mumbled, realising how stupid it now sounded.

I sighed, rubbing my aching temple. "Look, Jason. You can't just get ahead of yourself and make assumptions like that, okay? I know we all love the feeling of being confident and having a reason to get revenge but this—" I paused, pointing to the so-called 'poison' he was trying to make. "—this is taking it a bit too far-"

My sentence was interrupted by the voice of an enraged Amita storming past outside of the house. "We don't have time for fucking tourists." The bitterness rolled off her tongue like venom.

I looked back at Jason. "I think he's here." He suggested.

"We'll talk to him and personally ask him about what exactly happened during that robbery when we get the chance, capisce?" I stated firmly, putting my hand on the door handle.

Jason stood up and walked towards the door beside me. "Capisco." He let out a light laugh at his reply before walking out the door, me following him and closing the door behind me.

"Don't worry about her, she gets a bit...touchy, " I heard Sabal say to who I suppose is the next person on Jason's hit list. "But for now, my boy, please get yourself some rest, then come see me. There's a safe house over there you can settle into for the time-being. We're very honoured to have you here with us, Son of Mohan." 

I froze in my tracks at those words.

So I was right, Ajay is the son of Mohan. But why on Earth is he here in Kyrat? Where was he beforehand? 

I walked straight, heading towards the farming fields, only to let curiosity win over and turn my head to see the very man that everyone is talking about. But I quickly shifted back to the path in front of me because as soon as I saw him, his brown eyes were already locked with mine.

And that familiar knot tied itself in my stomach. No, not that love at first sight bullshit, the complete opposite.

 

That feeling that just by the looks of this guy, he is going to annoy me more than Jason ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> ❝Change requires strength and it is a strength that I know all of you possess . . . Change is good. Embrace it.❞ ➳ Pagan Min, Far Cry 4


End file.
